The Fourth's Legacy
by Shikadean
Summary: I know this has been written a lot. But what would happen if Naruto's family had survived the sealing the night he was born? Naruto grows up with his father and mother, gaining more of his father's personality. Where would this lead him and how will this affect his future battles? Smart!Minato-like!Naruto, Good!Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth's Legacy**

* * *

**Prologue**

On a sunny day in Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina could be seen nervously walking through the village with Sarutobi Biwako. Having spotted her good friend, Uchiha Mikoto, Kushina stopped to see her new baby.

"Oh, Mikoto-Chan, he's gorgeous. What's his name?" Kushina gushed over the newborn in Mikoto's arm.

"His name is Sasuke. We named him after the Third Hokage's father." Mikoto answered. "You are due to deliver soon, correct? Shouldn't you be coming up with names?"

"Minato-Kun and I have already decided to name him Namikaze Naruto in honor of Minato's Sensei. Does it hurt as much as they say?" Kushina questioned, nervously.

"Oh my, there's something that actually scares the fearless red-hot habanero. What a shock!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I'm not scared, but hey, wouldn't it be great if Sasuke and Naruto ended up being friends like us?" Kushina yelled as Biwako pulled her out of the village.

"Kushina, the information of your delivery is supposed to be top secret." Biwako berated her.

"Sorry ma'am." Kushina said in a soft voice. They kept walking towards the cave.

When they get to the cave, Minato was already there to greet them. "Hello Biwako-Sama and Kushina-Chan." Minato said in a very nervous voice.

As soon as she her water broke, Kushina decided to scream, despite being told earlier that she had to keep her voice low to stay undetected. "THE BABY IS CAMING NOW!" screamed Kushina. Biwako and Taji ran to get Kushina to lie down. "She looks like she is in so much pain!" said Minato, as he kept the Kyuubi's seal strengthened during the delivery. "Get it together man you're the Fourth Hokage!" Biwako demanded.

After much pushing, screaming and yelling, the occupants of the cave could hear the soft wails of a newborn baby.

"It is a beautiful baby boy." said Biwako. At that moment a yellow masked man stole Naruto from Biwako. "Kushina concentrate on holding the Kyuubi's seal. I will hold off the man!" Minato ordered.

After that the masked man killed Biwako and Taji. "Give me the beast or the kid will die when he was just born." The masked man said.

"Calm down no needs to get hurt here." Minato said nervously.

"I am calm Hokage-Sama." The masked man said. The masked man throws Naruto up in the air. "Minato catch Naruto." Kushina cried. When Minato caught Naruto, he noticed that there were paper-bombs on Naruto's blanket.

"That's not good." Minato said as he was taking the blanket off the baby and flashing away at the same time.

Landing outside the cave, Minato realized something blaringly obvious. "He did that so Kushina and I would be separated from each other." Minato thought. Minato then took Naruto to the Namikaze Mansion. "You should be fine here Naruto. I am going to help mommy." Minato whispered, flashing back to the cave.

Rushing to Kushina's side, Minato arrives just in time to save Kushina from the claws of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. Minato took her home, laying her with their son, then returning to the masked man.

"You will never defeat me, Yellow Flash. Nine-tails attack!" The masked man yelled to the giant fox.

"You will never get away with this you bastard." Minato shouted. "Who's going to stop me? Will it be you, Fourth Hokage?" The masked man taunts Minato. "Go nine–tails! Attack The Fourth."

"Summoning no jutsu!" Minato yelled. After a giant puff of smoke, up comes Gamabunta to help Minato to fight the fox.

"We need to go help Minato-Kun Neko." The Third demanded to a cat-masked ANBU guard.

"Gamabunta attack the beast so I can do the demon death seal." Minato declared. "No, Neko use your wood to hold the fox down and Enma hold down Minato. I will do the demon death seal." The Third ordered. "Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Horse, Snake. DEMON DEATH SEAL!" Yelled The Third.

Seeing his greatest weapon be incapicated, The masked man ran away.

Minato walked over to the downed body of Sarutboi Hiruzen and saw that he was dead. He picked up his son, Naruto, the new jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and walked to his home, deciding to handle the council and villagers tomorrow.

* * *

**I am a newbie. Some pointers and tips would be appreciated. Thank you. and Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 1: Crisis Averted!

Six years pasted by and nothing bad happend. Naruto was in his dad's office playing hide and seek while his dad was doing paper work, when one of Minato's ANBU walked in the room.

"Hokage-sama I have some bad news for you." The Anbu reported. "What is it?" Minato demaned. "I was on my watch when I overheard Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Inabi talking about overthrowing you and trying to cause a civil war." The ANBU said . No one remember that Naruto was right behind Minato reading and not making noice.

" What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" The ANBU inquired. Minato thought for a momment then told the ANBU, "Summon Uchiha Fugaku here right now." Minato demaned. "Ok Hokage-sama" The ANBU said while he jumped out the window. "Why do my shinobis insist on using the window and not the door?" Minato remarked.

A little while later, Uchiha Fugaku walked through the door. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku responed. "I heared from one of my ANBU that he heared you and Uchiha Inabi talking about overthorwing me and trying to cause a civil war. Is that true?" Minato announced.

"No, I would never try to overthorw you, Hokage-sama. What kind of shinobi would I be if I tryed to overthrow you?" Fugaku answered.

"SHUT UP! I will not have you make a fool of me, Fugaku! I know the Uchihas feel isolated since Uchiha Madara was kicked out of the village, but that is no reason to plan to assassinate me! You should've come and talk to me the first time you began to feel the way you do!" Minato roared.

"Minato-sama we feel isolated and we don't feel like we are part of the village because people think that we will sent the fox on the village." Fugaku declared.

"If you feel isolated from the village, then maybe we should integrate you togetherwith other shinobis. If I was to give the Uchiha's back their council sent and more of them can be allowed to be accepted into the ANBU, would that be better. My only condition would be for you to allow other shinobis to join the Konoha Police Force. You canstill be the head of it, obviously." Minato spoke diplomatically.

"That would be good Hokage-sama." Fugaku agreed. Fugaku walked out the door. When he left Minato heared a growling noice that sounded suspiciously like a stomach. He turned around to see Naruto reading a book. "Naru, when did you get there?" Minato questioned.

"You bwing me 'ere, daddy." Naruto answers innocently.

"I thought you left?"

"I never' lefted, daddy. I was weadin'."

The door opened to reveal a silver-haired ninja, carrying a "Element Converter" book to his masked face.

"Hey, since Kushina-kaa-san is on a misson, why don't we go get something to eat." Kakashi suggested.

"Yes Kashi-nii, cause I am hungry." Naruto shouted.

"What do you want to go get for lunch, Otouto?" Kakashi questioned.

"I want ramen. Please, Tou-san, can I eat ramen?"

**Training**

"Okay, musuko! I need you to sit cross-legged, like how me and Kakashi-kun are." Minato directed his son.

"Okay, daddy." Naruto replied and did as told.

"Now close your eyes and search inside yourself for a source of power. That will be your Chakra, Naru. Once you find it, you will be able to since your Chakra easily from then on."

Naruto closed his eye and searched in side himself for the power that his daddy talked about. Walking along a long corridor, Naruto came to a door were two different feeling powers emerged from. After opening the door, blue and red Chakra rushed to Naruto and he saw a huge cage before him.

"Welcome to your mind, kit!" A deep powerful voice boomed before him.

".'ello, who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My name is Kurama and I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, young one."

"Where am I, Kurama-san?" Naruto questioned as he sat down infront of the golden cage.

"You are in your mind." Kurama answered.

"Oh, so your the fox that daddy told me about. Your the one who attacked the village 'cus of a bad-man, right?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking up at the giant fox and yawning, the rush of Chakra had made him so tired.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you get some sleep, kit?" Naruto nodded laying down and closing his eyes.


End file.
